1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display screen structure with a touch panel and, more particularly, to an in-cell touch display structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern consumer electronic apparatuses are typically equipped with touch panels for use as their input devices. According to different sensing manners, the touch panels can be classified into resistive type, capacitive type, acoustic type, and optical type.
A conventional touch display panel includes a touch panel and a display unit overlapped with the touch panel. The touch panel is configured as an operation interface. The touch panel is transparent so that an image generated by the display unit can be viewed directly by a user without being sheltered by the touch panel. Such well known skill of the touch panel may increase weight, thickness, reflectance and haze, and may further reduce light transmittance, so that the quality of screen display is greatly reduced.
On-cell and in-cell touch technologies were invented to overcome the drawbacks of traditional touch technology described above. The on-cell technology is to dispose a sensor on the back side of a color filter substrate to form a completed color filter substrate. One of the on-cell touch technologies is provided to dispose a touch sensor on a thin film and then bond the thin film onto the upper one of the two substrates.
The in-cell technology is to dispose the sensor within the LCD cell structure. Currently, there are three primary in-cell touch technologies, that are resistive, capacitive and optical touches, wherein the resistive touch technology employs two conductive substrates and the voltage variation of a common layer between the two substrates for determining a touch position on the touch display panel.
The in-cell touch technology is provided to integrate the touch sensor within the display unit so that the display unit itself has touch capabilities. Therefore, the touch display panel does not need to be bonded with an additional touch panel so as to simplify the assembly procedure. Such skill is generally developed by TFT LCD manufactures.
There is older touch control technology known as out-cell, which is typically applied to the resistive and capacitive touch panels. The out-cell touch technology is provided to add a touch module onto a display module. The touch module and the display module can be manufactured by the two separated parties.
However, for all the in-cell, on-cell and out-cell touch technologies, they all need an ITO sensing layer to be configured on an upper or lower glass substrate, which not only increases the manufacturing cost but also complicates the manufacturing process, and which may also lower the aperture ratio and thus increase the strength of backlight, resulting in huge power consumption which is disadvantageous to make the mobile device power-saving.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved touch display structure to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.